Second Chances
by nxstalgia
Summary: When both Ron and Annabeth are taken out of the picture, what happens when the Son of the Sea God meets the Brightest Witch of Her Age? Rewriting chapters! Sorry
1. Hermione

Hermione Granger sat by the window of a coffee shop, her mind far from reality. She'd grown up to be quite a beautiful young lady, despite the things she's been through. Why couldn't Ronald love her like he loved Lavender Brown? She was twenty-two now. Five years ago, she could've sworn she'd be married happily by this age. Not single, in a coffee shop, several hundred miles from her best friend, Ginny Weasley. Or anyone she knew, for that matter. But here she was.

Silena Beauregard, the coffee shop owner, sent Hermione's morning coffee to her table, smiling quite cheerily as she did. "You alright there, Hermione?" she asked, her eyes wide with excitement. Silena had always been the merrier of the pair, it seemed, and Hermione could only guess why—she herself couldn't remember the last time she had smiled as wide as Silena did.

Yet, Hermione smiled, the corners of her mouth feeling stiff. "Perfectly fine, thanks, Silena. And you? How are you and Charles?" Hermione asked politely, and with the question Silena went off gushing about the dinner he had taken her to.

Charles Beckendorf, Hermione learned, was Silena's boyfriend of six years, which was a long time to court each other, really. All Hermione knew about Charles was that they had met at a summer camp here in Long Island. Silena had never told her any stories of the camp itself, though Hermione had half her mind's memory stuffed with stories on the adventures Charles had taken Silena on.

"It was wonderful!" she said quickly, as if Hermione was about to interrupt her. "He prepared the whole thing! We ate really to-die-for lobster and pasta and before I knew it, champagne was being poured! And guess what?" she asked, her face the happiest it's been for a long time.

Hermione looked her over thoroughly, before noticing a sizable diamond ring on her fourth finger. "Oh, congratulations! Gosh, Charles is really lucky to have you."

Yet, no matter how congratulatory she was being, Hermione envied Silena. Where was her Charles, then? Someone who would prepare lovely dates and make her fall in love? Someone who could sweep her off her feet, even literally? She took a sip of her coffee, before setting the glass down. Silena had left without her noticing.

"Get a grip, Hermione," she muttered to herself, picking her belongings up. "You don't need anyone but yourself to be happy." She paid for her unfinished drink, before Silena unceremoniously invited her to the wedding. "It'll be in three weeks. A bit short notice, but we can't wait to get it over with," she explained, and Hermione agreed to come, even just for a little while. She returned to her little apartment in Queens, New York, feeling only a bit better than she had been before her morning coffee.

As far as her magic went, she had only used it for the simplest spells, like doing laundry and cleaning up messes. It had become something of a lazy lifestyle, something she never would have admitted to resorting to, but it was true. She had lost the will to care. Hermione Granger wasn't one to believe in heartbreaks taking over someone's life, but in her case, where her friends hadn't bothered reaching out, where she was shunned from her only job… Hadn't her reasons been justified?

Little did she know just a floor above her lived Perseus Jackson, mourning over the death of his girlfriend, Annabeth Chase. 


	2. Jet Black Hair and Green Eyes

Since she's come to America, Hermione was prone to more daydreaming. She would imagine the spells she could be using and the strange objects she had come to love. There was magic here, yes, with their own schools and their own governing body, but none had recognized her yet, and she intended to keep it that way, but she missed magic. She was a witch after all. The brightest witch of her age.

She never thought this was where she would end up: jobless and cast out of her circle of friends. It had turned out the 'Golden Trio' title held little weight, because it had taken her a battle with a troll to gain their trust, and a single breakup to undo 11 years of companionship. Not to mention she had been on the way to becoming an Auror, alongside Harry. Her apprenticeship at St. Mungo's had been cut short by personal request of Kingsley, in fact, to invite her to the Department. All undone by a reckless shouting match between herself and Ronald at the office.

"How rich is this?" she whispered to herself, closing the door to the apartment behind her. "Brightest witch of her age, worth completely nothing."

"I wouldn't bet all my Galleons on that," another voice answered, shocking Hermione. Instantly, her wand was drawn, pointed at the intruder, but she was met with familiar jet black hair and almond-shaped green eyes, and her wand arm lowered.

"Harry!" she exclaimed, too surprised to move, much less hug the boy back. He had grown since they last saw each other; he was now at least a nose taller than her. "What are you doing here? How did you find me?"

"It's still helpful to work for the Ministry," Harry said unabashedly, grinning. "They've got you on surveillance, Mione." Like a weight had been dropped, his beam faltered, his gaze levelling.

Hermione wasn't thick—it was clear Harry had come for more than just a chat, and he was unusually serious. He hadn't been this somber since his days at Hogwarts, in fact. When Voldemort had risen. Hermione clenched her jaw.

"We should talk." Hermione's voice was clipped, but judging from Harry's expression, she was right. They made themselves comfortable on Hermione's couch, a coffee table between them. "Why're they surveilling me? I haven't been near the Ministry in-,"

"A while," Harry interrupted, nodding. "Yes, but I get the feeling something big's happening. McGonagall is running Hogwarts now, remember? I spoke to her yesterday. There's been accidents all over school, even with the seventh years. Magic backfiring, exploding-,"

"Sounds like Seamus' kids running around," Hermione muttered. "If we were old enough for kids."

"'Mione, this is serious. I've never known the Ministry to watch over a witch or wizard like this, especially not one without a record!" he pleaded. His eyebrows were furrowed, and Hermione fought to keep hers straight.

"So what do you want me to do about it? I haven't been home in God remembers how long, I don't know why they would want to watch me!" Hermione said. "I haven't even got a proper family, after what I've done to them!"

At that, Harry visibly flinched. He remembered what Hermione had done for him five years ago, and he knew the weight of it. He had grown up without parents, surely he would understand what it was like to lose Hermione's, who had always supported her magic, even when they couldn't understand it.

A silence fell over them.

"Does Ginny know I'm here?" Hermione finally asked softly. Ginny had become something of a sister to her, especially with her budding relationship with Harry. "Does she know I'm okay?"

"I didn't tell her anything," Harry admitted. "I wanted to make sure you were alright first." He looked around, as if the walls had ears. "I did a bit of digging Hermione. Off books. I found something."

"Do I even want to know what?"

"You will, and I'll tell you," he hesitated. "But not right now." Without warning, a Patronus flew in the house, with a message for Harry to get to Diagon Alley. A mugging in the wizarding world had gone bad. Harry cursed. "There used to be a time being an Auror was fun, you know? Now we're chasing down cat burglars who've lost their ability to control magic. We've got no idea what's going on."

"You should go," Hermione said. "For them, I mean."

"I'll be back," Harry promised, standing up as he pulled his wand out. "Don't use the telephones, okay? Write letters, but don't use the telephones. Trust me."

Hermione bit back her comment about not needing to. Despite his recklessness, Harry always had good reasons for whatever mystery that played out in his mind. More times than not, they had been in his favor, too. It was only right that she listened to him now. Still, she couldn't help the sense of hurt that flashed in her at his words.

"Go," Hermione finally uttered. Just one word, and Harry Apparated away with a crack.

A/N: Where I am, ffn is actually banned, so I can't bold or italicise text properly. Also this is all in American spelling because MS Word is a bit of a bitch, isn't it? I'm rewriting every minute I'm not eating so it'll be done in just under a week, I hope. New chapters soon though. Thanks so much for all kind reviews! Love y'all. 


	3. Percy

Hermione bought a practice dummy for her magic. It resembled the same one Dumbledore's Army practiced with in the Room of Requirement. Currently, she held her wand out in front of her, murmuring spells under her breath. The dummy occasionally fell over, banging against the walls.

"Expelliarmus!" Hermione finally shouted, all her pent-up rage directed at the dummy. With her single word, the dummy shattered, pieces of tin and cloth flying in all directions. Hermione just had enough time to mutter a quick protego as the pieces flew towards her. Still, the force of the explosion knocked her onto her butt.

It's not supposed to do that, Hermione thought. She stood up, cleaning the mess with a wave of her wand. Harry was serious about magic going haywire, then. He was probably just as serious about not using the telephones, then.

Just as the last pieces of shrapnel flew to her dust bin, her focus broke. There was a knock on the door. It was a single knock, almost unsure if Hermione could codify knocks. She probably wasn't very good, because a second knock followed. Louder. Forgetting the remaining shrapnel on the ground, Hermione jogged to the door.

"Sorry I've just been-,"

"Hi." It was a boy, with jet black hair and green eyes. He could've resembled Harry, but where Harry was slim, he was lean, and where Harry wore glasses, this boy kept his face bare. Perfect, and bare. "I live in the apartment above yours."

"I, er, yes-,"

"What happened to your living room?" the boy asked, pushing the door open wider. He eyed the shrapnel, embedded in the walls and scattering the floor. Hermione bit her lip, instinctively getting on her tiptoes to try to cover up his vision. It didn't work—the boy was tall.

"It's fine, it's-,"

"Do you want help cleaning it up?" he offered distractedly, examining the extent of the mess. Hermione bit the inside of her cheek. No, of course she didn't. She could do it in a few seconds, after all.

"No, it's completely fine, I can do it," Hermione finally said, pushing the boy back. "It's fine. What did you stop by for? I hope I wasn't making too much noise-,"

"No, not at all," the boy interrupted. "I'm Percy." He smiled, as if forgetting. "Oh, uh, yeah, Percy Jackson. I was just going door to door—I was wondering if you've seen my pet dog."

"Pet dog?"

"Yeah," he nodded along, eyes finally focused on Hermione. "He's pretty big, black fur. He used to belong to a friend of mine." Hermione watched the corners of his eyes wrinkle, as if recalling a happy memory. It was clear Percy loved his dog, Hermione was almost regretful she had never seen it.

"I'm sorry, I haven't seen it before," Hermione said carefully.

Percy's face fell for a split second, before his boyish grin returned. "That's okay, I guess. If you ever do-,"

"I'll give you a knock," Hermione confirmed, her lips curving into a smile. Percy met her gaze, smiling like he had a secret. Hermione liked it, his smile; it reminded her of Christmas at Hogwarts and the feeling she gets when she solves riddles.

"Thank you." With one last small nod, Percy turned on his heel and left. Hermione pressed her hand against the door, shutting it much slower than she normally would.

When she turned back around, her hand retrieved her wand tucked in her boots. It was a hiding spot she learned watching a muggle TV series, actually. Wizards of Waverly Place. She turned to the mess, muttering a quick Repairo, and watching with contentedness as the dummy fixed itself.

As she walked back to the living room, she passed a mirror, groaning softly when she did; her hair was a mess, her clothes crumpled as if she's just gotten out of bed. There was a large bruise on her shoulder where she had landed badly on the floor, too, a rainbow of blue, red and purple.

Without warning, the door flew open, revealing a rambling Percy on the other side. His hands were in front of him, his eyes averted as his mouth spoke. Quickly. "You know what, one second thought, why don't I help you with the mess-," he stopped when he finally looked up, to where Hermione stood in the middle of a clean room.

"I've got it," Hermione insisted, shoving the wand in the waist of her pants. Percy didn't seem to notice. "It's fine, thanks for the offer."

"How did you-,"

"It's fine, Percy," Hermione took a step forward, just as Percy took a step back. There was something in his eyes that looked every bit confused as suspicious, and it wouldn't do Hermione well to let him suspect anything of her magic. "Thank you."

"I… Um, okay," Percy said stupidly, taking another step back and out of Hermione's flat. Funnily enough, he hadn't once noticed the wand sticking out Hermione's back. 


	4. Sprained Ankles

The next time Hermione saw Percy, he was holding the elevator doors open for her in their building. It was mere coincidence they had caught each other, but Hermione was beginning to think coincidences were her favorite type of circumstance.

She had just been on a run, a long distance from her flat. At first, it was for the endorphins she would release, maybe to waste away the hours she had nothing to do with. Lately, it's been more of an escape. A means to her own thoughts, because nobody tried speaking to someone who's running.

"Thank you," she said breathlessly, a little flushed from her run across the hallways.

"Are you okay?" Percy asked, his sea-green eyes shining with concern. "You seem a bit out of breath." Hermione felt her neck warm, grateful she was already blushing from her run.

"I'm positively amazing. I've just been from a jog," she explained, and Percy smiled slightly, nodding his head. "Have you found your dog yet?" Hermione asked politely, remembering their last encounter.

"Not yet," Percy replied, looking at Hermione. "Hopefully she'll come back in a week or so." He seemed sure, like it was an inevitability more than a possibility.

"What, she's done this before?" Hermione asked, shocked. Percy only bobbed his head in confirmation, before the doors opened on Hermione's floor. "Well, this is me," she said, and Percy nodded again.

"I know," he said as she stepped out into the corridor.

"I'll, uhm, stop by if I see your dog."

Percy smiled, before the doors closed.

Bloody charming. Hermione thought, stripping down to take a shower. She felt all sorts of gross and sticky after sweating. Half an hour later, she was sat on the edge of her bed, taking out her wand to dry her hair. She sighed, looking around. There was a lot she had mulled over during her run, from Percy Jackson's suspicion to Harry's warning, but she hadn't been able to make sense of any of it.

There was a letter on her desk, right by the window. The paper was easily not from the muggle world; who uses parchment nowadays? The handwriting was small, but each words was written widely, as if the writer was trying to take up as much space as possible. Ginny.

Hermione,

How are you doing? It's been a long time since you've ran away from me. I just, kind of missed you maybe. I dunno, people miss their best friends when they leave unexpectedly, right? Anyway, Harry's said he's been over recently. He said you looked kind of bummed out, and I thought maybe you could come back? Harry's got an open spot with the aurors if you want, Merlin knows you're perfectly capable of it. I just really missed you, Mione.

Is it weird with Ron now? Yes. Definitely. Harry's stopped speaking to him when he found out about Lavender. We want you back here Hermione. Sorry it's taken me so long to do something about it.

Reply soon, alright?

Ginny.

Hermione smiled to herself, before grabbing a piece of paper and a pen. It's been a while since she's used parchment and a quill, and the only way to get this mailed was by the regular post—she hadn't even an owl to her name. Still, it was the thought that counted, right?

Ginny,

It's me. I just read your letter. I don't really have an owl. In fact, I've been rather impartial to animals since Crookshanks died, but I needed to reply to you. I'm definitely going to come back, Gin. Just not now, I've got a friend's wedding in less than three weeks to attend. You could come over here and go with me if you'd like, I've got plenty of room. I think I'll take up that Auror offer, if I could still fight. I guess we'll see. How is Ron, though? Not that I still love him, but it's an honest question. I'm so glad you wrote, Gin. You've really made my day.

Hermione .  
Was it too short? Hermione shook her head. I've said all I could. An explanation for taking off like she had would be a conversation in person. She sealed the letter in an envelope, before heading downstairs and slipping it into her mailbox. There was lot Ginny had opened her eyes to, namely that she was missed. Her friends missed her.

I'll go back to England.

"There's nothing here for me anyways," she mumbled, before turning around and slamming right into Percy. She felt a sharp pain shoot through her ankle, and she knew she'd sprained it.

"Hermione!" he exclaimed, before helping her up. "I'm so sorry."

"No, it's my mistake, I didn't look where I was going." Hermione's voice was calm, but the sight of Percy made her head spin. Her ankle didn't even hurt that much—she had endured much worse at the Malfoy Manor back in what was supposed to be her seventh year at Hogwarts.

"Oh god," he said, watching her trip as she tried to stand up. "It's broken, isn't it?" he asked. A crease formed in his eyebrow, that Hermione, in her daze, thought was cute. Hermione shook her head, before twitching her ankle slightly.

"Just sprained, I think. It's fine, I'll just put some ice on it," she said, staring at his hand around her arm carefully. He didn't seem convinced.

"I've got a first aid kit upstairs, I could-," he shook his head. "I could, wrap it in a gauze or something. I can fix it." Hermione smiled at Percy. His eyebrows all scrunched up together, his eyes holding a quiet panic, he was adorable.

"It's really okay," Hermione said, making her voice as soothing as she could. "I'll be fine." Percy only shook his head, putting her arm around him.

"At least let me help you back up to your room."

At Hermione's apartment, Percy seated Hermione on her couch, before running to the kitchen. Hermione heard water running, and furrowed her eyebrows. Water? Percy came back with a pail of water, smiling slightly. "I know how to fix your ankle," Percy said, kneeling down in front of her. Hermione leaned forward, nodding.

"I know you do."

He shook his head, looking back from the water to Hermione. "Annabeth," he whispered, "Annabeth showed me what I could do. I can. I can fix it."

Annabeth? "Who's Annabeth?" Hermione asked. Percy's eyes widened.

"Nobody," he said, insisted, and Hermione let it drop.

Percy's voice went quiet again, saying softly, "I can fix it, but you have to trust me, and you can't look." Hermione bit her lip, before nodding.

"Okay."

Hermione closed her eyes, and she felt something cold on her ankle. Water? It wrapped itself around her foot, gradually turning cooler. It felt like the Devil's Snare she sank in back in her first year, with the way the water coiled.

"I'm tempted to take a look," Hermione said, smiling slightly, but she felt Percy's hand on her knee.

"No," he said hurriedly. "No. I can do this." The cold moved around her ankle, as if dancing along her skin. Something about it made Hermione feel more peaceful. Sleepier. Then, she felt a sharp pain by her leg, before it became warm again. "I think that's it," he muttered, looking tired.

Hermione opened her eyes, bending forward as she touched her ankle. Healed. Hermione shook her head.

"How did you do that?" Hermione asked. Percy saw fascination in her eyes, glittered with just a bit of suspicion.

"My girlfriend taught me," he said. So Annabeth is your girlfriend. Hermione thought the first thing she could: Annabeth was a witch.

"And your Annabeth," Hermione challenged, her face inches from his. "Is she mortal?" 


	5. Finally

Percy's P.O.V.

I don't know what I was thinking, healing her like that. I hadn't touched water since Annabeth died. I guess it was time to move on. Poseidon, my father himself had told me to get a move on with my life; all the Olympians had. Hestia had even paid me a visit, so many months ago.

"It doesn't really make sense, Perseus," she had said, watching as I ate her sandwiches slowly. "To stop living your life because someone lost theirs. Do you think she wanted you to hide away?" Her voice was soothing, not at all like Athena's condescending reprimand. "She wouldn't want this, as predictable as this sounds." Hestia smiled warmly at him, before looking down at her hands. "The gods, Percy. You are the son of Poseidon. You were the one that killed Kronos. The gods are angry to have lost their finest hero for a dead body. I know it's hard right now, Perseus. But think not only of yourself, but of the millions that follow you."

"I'm not gone," I said, swallowing the food. It was, as always delicious. He never thought there was anyone following, much less millions. "Annabeth was my future, Hestia. Even you know this. I see you feel my pain. You miss her just as much as I do."

Hestia nodded, smiling sadly, before reminding me Annabeth's never coming back, and until I move on, neither will she. I'm only lucky I've still got mom. After all this time, even through getting her degree, she still chose to live in this apartment in Queens, New York. She chose to stay by me, and if I could love her more, I would.

"Move on, Percy," I muttered, looking up at the ceiling. "Because you've lost so much for her." I sat on my bed, closing my eyes. "But I miss you, Wise Girl."  
Ever since she died, my ADHD. had gotten worse. I fidgeted more, without the constant presence of someone who could always calm me down. I would hear her voice at night, high whispers asking me questions. Not cruel questions, not really. Annabeth questions. Want to go to Greece, Percy? It's been a while.

Are you really not continuing with Goode, Seaweed Brain? I laughed at that one. At least, to me, she was real. Alive.

But then I met her. Hermione. Over the course of three days, I'd grown to care for her. Maybe not obviously, but I did. She was a lot like Annabeth; smart, beautiful. But she was so close to finding out what I am, and I'm not sure the gods would permit it. Gods, when did I get so grave about everything?

"And your Annabeth," Hermione challenged, her face inches from his. "She's mortal?"

As she asked the question, I realized, maybe she was a demigod too. How else could she know Annabeth was half-god? But the last I checked, none of the gods had brown hair and brown eyes, or the softness she held in them. Something else, maybe. Something older.

"About as mortal as you are," I answered, but Hermione did not seem satisfied.

I left, saying I needed to go for a swim. But I didn't want to go, for a change. So I sat down on the couch, watching Adam Sandler's Grown Ups 2. I never liked Adam Sandler, but the dialogue in his movies were always funny.

Hermione Granger was, maybe, the step towards the right direction for me. She was kind. Beautiful. Lively, and alive.

Hermione's P.O.V. (Third Person)

Hermione paced around her apartment, resisting the urge to bite her fingernails. Her ankle felt lighter, but her mind raced. Percy hadn't carried a wand when he came. Maybe a run would clear my mind. She changed into a pair of shorts and a sweatshirt, putting on her running shoes and leaving the apartment. She jogged her usual track around the building and out the neighborhood, making it all the way to the abandoned buildings, before running back.

What felt like a few minutes was actually an hour, yet Hermione hadn't realized how out of breath she was until she stepped in the shower.

"All this will go away, Mione," Hermione muttered in the shower. All the uncertainty would go away. "In eighteen days you'll be back in England with Ginny and Harry. You'll make it." Ginny had never replied to her letter, and Hermione assumed she wasn't coming to get her. Still, she remained hopeful.

Right as she slipped her shirt on, there was a knock on the door. "Be right there!" Hermione said loudly, before drying her hair and running to the door. She opened it, revealing Percy.

"My ankles fine, if you're here to check," she said, her mind a bit dazed from seeing him again. He looked down, before looking back to her, a small smile dancing on his face. If there was a single word to describe him, it would be charming. Not the words he would say, but the unassuming candor in his eyes.

"Actually, I was wondering if you wanted to watch a movie with me in my apartment. I didn't want to be alone tonight," Percy mumbled, almost as an afterthought, and Hermione's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "You don't have to change," Percy said quickly, glancing at Hermione's pajamas. "It's just you and me." Hermione looked at her empty apartment, before looking back at Percy.

It was dangerous of her to accept a date. There was a very high possibility that he was American Ministry, in which case she might just be looking at the prospect of Azkaban for revealing herself to a presumed Muggle. Why was she so tempted?

"Yes," she said, heat creeping up her neck. "Any movie you have in mind?" 


	6. Silena's Secret

Hermione followed Percy to his apartment, easily the nicest one in the building. The first thing she noticed was the unusual amount of fish Percy had. They all swam around in a large tank two meters high at the back of the living room, complimenting the blue wallpaper nicely. "Is blue your favorite color?" Hermione asked, smiling slightly. Percy's cheeks flamed instantly, and he nodded once.

"You can go make yourself at home, I'll go get some popcorn. Would you like butter on it?" he asked. Hermione nodded enthusiastically, beaming at the cute expression on Percy's face. Plopping herself down on the couch, Hermione picked up the CD's on the coffee table. When Percy came back with popcorn and hot chocolate, Hermione was holding up The Mortal Instruments: City of Bones.

Halfway through the movie, Hermione found herself lying down across the couch, Percy a respectable distance away from her feet. She bit her lip, wishing he would edge closer. She certainly wasn't in a position to. She wished he were less a gentleman and more forward with her.

And suddenly, she was seventeen again, wishing Ronald would just kiss her already. And then she was eighteen, and Ronald finally asked her to marry him. And then she was nineteen, and she was watching Ronald kiss Lavender. No.

Percy's voice jarred her to reality, his greenish-blue eyes glowing in the light of the TV.

"Are you sleepy, Hermione?" Percy asked. Hermione bit her tongue.

No. "Yes," she replied.

"Do you want to stay here for tonight? It's already late," Percy offered warmly, but all Hermione could see in him was Ron. Ronald. They were physical opposites. Emotional opposites, even, but this was the start of something familiar. Something that had broken her.

Yes. "No, it's okay. I will... walk myself down," she muttered half-heartedly. Percy stood up, pausing the movie.

"No, I'll walk you down. I'm sorry I kept you up so late." Chivalry was overrated. The elevator ride down was quiet, but Hermione was screaming to herself the entire time.

Percy isn't Ronald.

You don't know that.

He's nice. He's a gentleman.

He's smart. You just have to be smarter.

And if I want to be happy?

That isn't an option if it won't last!

Finally, Percy left her. He himself seemed subdued, as if he were only half there. She wasn't the only one in distress, she realizes. Hermione had bid him goodnight, before retreating to her room. She laid herself on the bed. The walls watched her in the moonlight, chiding her soundlessly. "You complicate yourself, 'Mione," Hermione whispered into the dark. But it was okay, if she were to leave in a few weeks.

She would leave in a few weeks.

In the morning, Hermione went out on a run, before returning to Silena's coffee shop. Silena greeted her cheerily, before telling one of her workers to make her favorite customer a green tea latte quickly. When Hermione looked back to Silena's face, it was concerned.

"You seem a bit down," Silena said, taking a seat across from Hermione. The latter smiled slightly.

"I thought I met someone, but I don't think it'll work," Hermione admitted. Silena had a knowing look in her eyes, and she stood up and hugged Hermione tightly.

"You'll be fine. A beautiful young lady like you won't stay on the market for long," she told Hermione, who blushed deeply. Silena had that way of her, of making everyone feel loved. Hermione envied her.

Hermione could understand how Charles was so taken by Silena, if not for her effortless beauty. Even just as her friend, Hermione felt a special kind of safe around Silena.

"Silena," she called hesitantly. "I was wondering if you could maybe tell me if Malcolm was coming to the wedding?" Malcolm was Hermione's cousin, from her mother's side, apparently. She knew Silena was once friends with him from a summer camp they both went to years ago. The shop owner frowned slightly.

"You know Malcolm?" she asked confusedly. Hermione nodded.

"He's my cousin. Is he coming?" Silena pondered this for a second, before nodding slowly.

"Yes, he's a good friend of Charles'," Silena said slowly. Her posture was stiff.

Hermione never questioned Silena's behavior. After all, how could she have known what Silena was thinking? Malcolm was of the Athena cabin, and if they were cousins from Malcom's mother, Hermione just might have been a half-blood as well? And a daughter of Athena, no less.

Hermione ran a hand through her hair, avoiding the mirror as she changed into her morning outfit. She'd gotten a job at the little bookstore downtown while the owners went to Australia on a vacation. It opens at ten in the morning, and Hermione was allowed to stay open for as long as she wanted.

The wedding was in less than three weeks, and she really was putting off getting a proper dress. She remembered the Yule ball, so many years ago. She had enjoyed wearing a dress and getting her hair done, enjoyed seeing the look on her friend's faces at the sight of her. None of that seemed appealing now.

"Morning," a familiar voice greeted, the door of the little shop opening. Hermione looked up to see Percy, his ears red from the cold.

"Are you following me?" Hermione teased. Percy instantly turned red. He shook his head, gesturing to a shelf of books on knitting.

"I'm here for the books," he said, winking.

Hermione couldn't help but roll her eyes. "And are you saying those pieces of paper are worth more than I am?" she asked, her voice light and humorous, much more than she felt.

Percy picked up the nearest book, To Kill A Mockingbird. "Well, some books, like Parher Ele's To Lick A Brokimord?" he read, his eyes squinting slightly. Hermione cocked her head to one side.

"You can't read that?" she asked.

Percy grinned sheepishly. "I'm dyslexic. And ADHD, but that doesn't really affect my ability to read as much."

"So you are here for me?" Hermione pressed. Percy nodded.

"Yes. I, uh, I scored some tickets to a football game. Like, soccer football, not rugby. I was wondering if you wanted to go with me. My friends Grover and Nico aren't really people persons."

Hermione thought about it, but she didn't understand football at all. The only sport she ever watched with any excitement was Quidditch, and it was only for the reason that a) it was magical and everything she loved was magical and b) Harry and Ronald were on the team. "Sure," she said. "But you're going to have to explain the rules to me."

Percy smiled and left, muttering something about his mother being alone at home, but Hermione was too busy hiding her blush to hear him.

The rest of work went by uneventfully, except for a pair of twins, who came in looking for books for school. "We need books on Greek Mythology, if you have any," one tall boy said. "I'm Travis Stoll." Hermione didn't reply, but pointed to the shelves at the back. His twin thanked Hermione, before handing her a fifty to pay for the three books.

"My first tip," she muttered. "Ten dollars." Overkill, to be frank.

She watched the brother's leave, but then frowned at their backs. The taller one, Travis, was pointing to her, whispering in his brother's ear. "I'm telling you, I can see it!" he said louder. The shorter brother sneaked a glance back at me, before shaking his head. "I don't see anything. Let's get you back." Hermione brushed it off with a shake of her head.

When she had returned to her apartment, there was a letter waiting for her. It was from Ron.

Hermione,

I'm really sorry about how we left off. It was a mistake, I know, I've made a mistake. But I need you to come home now. I've broken it off with Lavender. I'm yours. You just need to forgive me.

I'm so lost without you Mione. You belong here.

With your family.

Ron.

She sat on the couch, rereading each word. Without warning, a sob racked her throat. And that started the waterfall of tears. She crumpled the parchment into a ball, throwing it to the other end of the couch. Still, she had no urge to toss it away for good.

Ronald wasn't family. She knew that much, at least. But hadn't they felt happy together? She still had to attend the wedding anyways. What's another month to Ronald? If he really missed her, he would've come himself. Like Harry had. She closed her eyes, curling into a ball. I deserve to be happy. It was the last thought she had as she fell asleep.

The sunlight woke Hermione up, streaming through the windows annoyingly. "Merlin," Hermione breathed. It was eight o'clock. Pulling herself up, Hermione groaned at the ache in her back. She should have slept on her bed. But then memories of last night hit her, and she took a deep breath. The paper ball was still where it was. Sighing, Hermione picked it up and smoothened it out. She left it on her dining table, wondering if she should just throw it.

Was I going to write back? she thought. No.

She returned to the bookstore, stopping on the way for coffee to get her morning started. The Stoll twins returned that day, dressed in matching orange t-shirts. Their jackets covered much of the picture on the front, but what did shirts mean to Hermione? This time, Travis introduced his brother Connor, who asked if the store had any books about Heracles, the Roman Hercules. Hermione smiled at them, before leading them to the aisle by the windows.

There was only one more copy of The Twelve Labours, and they claimed it immediately. "Some assignment," Hermione commented, asking the brother's for $7.59. They handed her a ten, before running quickly away with the book. Again, they stopped in front of the store, Travis whispering in Connor's ear. Hermione muttered a spell, and Travis' voice filled her ears.

"... glow about her. It's the same one we saw on Thalia and Zoe!" Travis said.

I remind them of someone? she thought. A girl?

But then Connor replied.

"She's not like them. Thalia would never let someone like her join. She's too tame. And British, too," Connor said. He wrinkled his nose, and Hermione stopped listening in. Nothing they had said made sense. 


	7. The Not Date

A/N: I merged Chapters 6 and 7 together in Chapter 6, idk exactly why tbh, but it felt like the right thing to do. The story still follows the same plot though. This'll technically be chapter 8.

Hermione woke up to knocks on the door. Careful, tentative knocks on her apartment door. She dragged herself out of bed, pulling out her wand to fix her hair and clothes. The door knocked again, more reassuring now. It was strange she pondered the sound of knuckles against wood. Her thoughts were interrupted by Percy, who was smiling slightly at her on the other side of the doorframe.

"Percy!" Hermione exclaimed. "Good morning! What can I do for you?"

Percy ran a hand through his hair, raising his eyebrows at Hermione. "Would you believe me if I have an emergency that requires immediate company of my neighbour?" he asked cheekily. Hermione cocked an eyebrow, the corners of her mouth turning upwards.

"What if I did, believe you?" Hermione asked. Merlin, she was flirting.

"Then I'd have to get you out of here, because I actually do have an emergency and it really does require a girl's opinion," Percy said nervously. "I need to go... shopping for my mom. It's her birthday coming soon, and she's raised me on her own and I just wanted to do something nice, and I don't actually know what to get her, so I was kind of wondering if-"

"I would love to accompany you pick out a present for your mother," Hermione interrupted gently. "That is, if you don't mind letting me take a shower."

The mall was packed with tourists and families. Percy gripped Hermione's hand, keeping her a lot closer than necessary. "We should go to the candy store first. It's a bit of a tradition for us," Percy told her, before dragging her to the candy store by Rockefeller Center. Hermione watched as Percy picked out all the blue candy, beaming at the joyous look on his face.

"Why blue?" Hermione asked curiously, but Percy just shrugged. Next, they went to the jewelry store, where Percy asked the workers for something suitable for a birthday. The man, who wore glasses and had grey hair, smiled at the pair, before wishing Hermione a happy birthday.

"No, it's actually for my mom," Percy explained, which earned a chuckle and a blush from the worker.

"Well, good sir, come back when it's her birthday, then!" he said, before letting Percy pay for the bracelet. As they left the store, Hermione stared at Percy with admiration in her eyes. Percy caught her staring, smiling back slightly before leading her to a pizzeria to eat.

"I hope you like pizza," he said, pulling the chair back for her to sit in. Hermione nodded enthusiastically, remembering the lack of pizza at Hogwarts.

"I love pizza. We weren't allowed to have any in the boarding school I grew up at," Hermione said wistfully.

"You grew up at a boarding school?" Percy asked, grinning widely. "That's pretty cool. I grew up at a camp for troublemakers, if you believe me."

"It can't be the camp on Long Island, is it?" Hermione said, remembering the camp Silena described.

"Yeah, if actually is," Percy said, raising his eyebrows questioningly. "How'd you-"

"I've actually got a friend who goes there. Maybe you know her, Silena Baueregard?" ((A/N: Sorry spelling :P))

"No way," Percy said. Right then, the waiter came, successfully putting their conversation on hold. The two decided to share a pepperoni pizza, before Percy asked for blue soda and Hermione ordered iced tea. They chatted amiably for the next half hour, and Hermione was pleased to finally find someone she could enjoy herself around. Percy was just glad Hermione hadn't pressed him more about Camp Half-Blood. Maybe he needed to have a talk with a certain daughter of Aphrodite.

When Percy dropped Hermione off, he thanked her for helping pick out the bracelet. "It's been a while since I had someone I could depend on," Percy admitted nervously. Hermione hugged him goodbye tightly, happily surprised when he squeezed back just as hard.

"I'll see you around, yeah?" she asked hopefully. Percy nodded.

"Of course. I'm just a floor away," Percy said, before leaving Hermione with a warm feeling in her chest.

Hermione returned home, eager to get back to her dummy. It was a grueling, intensive workout, beating it to pulp, but it was something Hermione enjoyed. She loved magic. She missed magic.

She decided to cook herself some macaroni, feeling a bit hungry. She looked to the land line, sitting quietly on the kitchen counter-top. "Don't call," Harry had warned. Not only that, he told her not to use the phone at all. What was that about? Sighing deeply, she crossed off another day on the calendar. "Almost at the wedding, Mione. You got this," she muttered.

The only problem was the small voice in the back of her mind, the one that reminded her what she'd miss here: Percy.

"No," she said firmly. "I don't need another guy to ruin me."

And that night, Hermione Granger convinced herself she wouldn't need a guy again, maybe for the rest of her life.

The football game was a crowded one. An English team was visiting America! Hermione didn't actually enjoy watching football so much, but Percy seemed willing to go. He had picked her up that morning with a shy smile and dark, messy hair. Hermione had a hard time looking away from him.

"You all ready to go?" Percy asked. Hermione nodded, trying to remember what she kept telling herself. He's just going to hurt you. Would he, though? He'd been a true gentleman the entire time they knew each other, and had never hinted at a relationship at all. Would he hurt her?

"So which teams are playing?" Hermione asked, looking around at the fans wearing different jerseys. Even growing up as a muggleborn child, she'd never taken an interest in sports.

"Manchester United and LA Galaxy," Percy explained. "The red jerseys are Manchesters', and the whites are LA's. Say, aren't you from Manchester?"

Hermione felt a warm brush creep up her neck, secretly pleased he remembered. Not to mention the sideways glance he shot her made him look endearing. She nodded, glad she was wearing red that day. Hermione was surprised to find their seats were near the front, where the more important looking people were. "How'd you get these seats?" Hermione asked curiously. It just occurred to her she didn't actually know much about Percy after all.

"Well," Percy said, wincing. "I've got some friends with tricks up their sleeve. You might actually know them, they usually hang out near where you work."

"Do your friends have names?" Hermione asked lightly, gripping Percy's arm as they wove through the crowd.

"Connor. And Travis," Percy said. "They're twins, actually. Hard to tell apart, besides their height."

Hermione frowned, something itching the back of her mind. She pushed it away, instead turning to the game. It would be starting soon. With a sad start, Hermione realized she hadn't brought nor bought any snacks. When they sat down, Percy protruded some jelly beans from the inside of his coat, offering them to her with a grin.

"I thought you could be hungry. They don't allow food near this section but I could always sneak some in for you when the game starts and security eases up."

"We could always eat later," Hermione said shyly.

Percy grinned even wider, shoving his cold hands in his pocket. "I like the way you think."

Hermione got the fundamentals of the game down by the fifteen minute mark. It surprised her how quickly time had passed. Manchester was leading 1-0 already. The crowd had started chanting, their words barely discernible under the applause. It was a wonder they could run so quickly in the cold weather, though she suspected adrenaline would be a lot of help. She shivered slightly, but kept her eyes on the game.

"You cold?" Percy asked. Hermione shook her head, but she knew her nose and cheeks were probably pink with cold. Percy took his coat off, ignoring her protests insistently. He put it around her warmly, also putting her hand in his. It was cold in his warmed hands, but it felt good. Hermione was grateful her blush wouldn't be identifiable at the moment.

The game ended 5-1, but Hermione thought LA Galaxy's keeper played really well. It gave her an odd sense of nostalgia. She used to watch all of Harry and Ron's Quidditch games back at Hogwarts, and used to cheer along with the Gryffindors at each win. Percy led them both out, suggesting a sushi place for dinner. Hermione politely declined. "Why don't we just get some pizza and head back to my flat?" she asked, feeling exhaustion set in. "I'm a bit tired."

Percy didn't seem to mind.  
_

"I had a great time," Hermione said, thanking Percy at the door. The pizza box lay empty on the table, coke cans littering the area.

"Me too," Percy said. They said nothing for a bit, and Hermione felt the sudden need to get away from him. Before she could say anything else, however, he was leaning towards her, his eyes on hers questioningly. Hermione felt her lips part, tilting her head to meet his. Only when his lips came an inch from hers did she turn away, planting a firm kiss on his cheek instead.

"Goodnight, Percy," Hermione said, hoping her eyes looked apologetic. He had a red tinge to his neck, but he smiled at her all the same. Her heart squeezed itself in her chest.

"Goodnight, Hermione," he bid, before giving her one last smile and leaving. Hermione closed the door behind her, crawling up into a ball on the couch. Did she want to kiss him? Yes. Definitely. Undoubtedly. But she couldn't, of course. She didn't want to make excuses, but she really couldn't.

She needed to go back to England, where she'd feel safer. Fine. Before that, she needed to do one thing: talk to Silena Bearugard. 


	8. Fluffy Feelings

A/N: If anything is fugged, please let me know uwu

Silena seemed to be expecting her when Hermione walked into the coffee shop. Silena called another employee, muttering something about an early break before guiding Hermione to a booth in the corner. Hermione was always happy to see Silena, though this time she felt guilt weighing her down.

"What is it?" Silena asked tentatively. Hermione swallowed. She had never been so blunt before, and neither had Silena, but the look on Hermione's face told her this wasn't just a friendly visit.

"I think I want to go back to England," she said. "I want to go back to England."

"You don't sound particularly sure," Silena said kindly. "When do you want to go?" She looked at Hermione with kaleidoscopic eyes, as if Hermione were fragile.

"As soon as possible. I've got a friend waiting for me," Hermione said. Hoped.

"How about the wedding?" Silena asked, eyebrows raising. "It's my wedding, Hermione, you can't miss it. I was thinking of making you one of the bridesmaids—gods know I have too many sisters."

Hermione only smiled; she knew how large Silena's family was. She'd never met any of them, but she had a good idea. "That's why I wanted to talk to you."

"Oh."

Just then, another boy walked in, one with dark hair and sea-green eyes. Hermione ducked her head at the sight of Percy. Silena, on the other hand, beamed. She turned to Hermione, a knowing glint in her eye. "There's my friend," she said. "Do you mind if he joins us?"

"N-no," Hermione stammered, her eyes averted discreetly. Silena waved Percy over, a big smile plastered on her beautiful face.

"Hermione?" Percy asked. It had been a week since their incident, and Hermione refused to answer the door when he came. It was out of embarrassment, not hate, but Percy still smiled when she caught his eye. She silently cursed Silena, wondering if she could cast a quick Jelly-Legs jinx at her. She dismissed the idea, reminding herself Silena meant her no harm.

"Percy," Hermione greeted, smiling thinly.

Silena didn't look surprised that they had met. Percy took his seat next to Silena, directly in front of Hermione. The tension in the air was palpable, but Silena seemed oblivious to it. She wasn't.

"Hermione was just telling me she was moving back to England," Silena said, watching Percy's reaction closely. Percy raised an eyebrow at Hermione, nose twitching like it had when LA Galaxy scored against Man United.

"When?"

"Soon," Silena said. "She's going to miss my wedding, it seems." If Hermione were a bit less flustered, she would've seen that Silena didn't seem particularly bothered by what she had said at the moment.

"That's a shame," Percy said, shrugging slightly. "I was hoping she could go with me, actually."

Hermione couldn't stop the warmth creeping up her cheeks. "Well-that is, if you want me to stay... I-"

"Stay," Percy said suddenly. Hermione blinked. What had come over her? Why on Earth would she offer that? Nonetheless, she nodded thickly, a lump forming in her throat. She eyed Silena carefully, suspicious of the playful smile on her face.

"Remind me, again, how you two met," Hermione said, shooting a look at Silena. There was a twitch in her lips that Hermione didn't like.

"Just like I've said before," Silena said, a grin cracking on her face. "Summer camp."

"Must've been great," Hermione finally accepted. "My cousin used to go to summer camp too." Malcolm hadn't been very close, because of her time spent at Hogwarts, but he was like a brother.

Percy's eyebrow was cocked, surprised. "You have cousins in America?" he asked curiously. He looked adorable, but Hermione was fuming at Silena.

"Just the one," Hermione said, crossing her arms as she leaned back in her chair. "Malcolm. We rarely see each other, though. We share the same grandmother, I think."

Hermione watched Percy and Silena's expressions carefully, aware of the looks they shot at each other. Percy's was confused, but Silena's was pleased. "Did I miss something?" Hermione asked, her hand finding her wand in her pocket.

"Nothing," Percy said, cutting off something Silena was about to say. "So you'll go with me? To the wedding?"

"Sure," Hermione said, feeling fuzzy inside. "I'd love to go with you."

When she returned to her flat, the fuzzy feeling had disappeared. Had she been put under a spell? No. Impossible. She hadn't spent any time around wizards lately. Not to mention she was a lot stronger than any spell. It must've been hormones. She retired to her room in a daze, wishing everything she felt would go away.

Percy's P.O.V.:

"You can't use your charmspeak on me like that!" I said, obviously frustrated with Silena. She was staring at me with a playful smile, innocence absolutely radiating off of her. It wouldn't be the first time I was under Aphrodite's spell.

"I don't know what you mean," she said. I rolled my eyes at her.

Sure, she had gotten me a date with Hermione. To a wedding! But wasn't this wrong? I remembered how dazed she looked when she left. Entranced by nothing. Sooner or later, she'd figure out what we were.

As if she'd read my mind, Silena shot me a look. "I know she's not an idiot. But she's also got almost no clue we exist. Demigods are myth to her."

"Then…" I trailed off, remembering the time she'd cleaned up the shrapnel. It'd been so… magical. So quick. My reasoning was that there still wasn't a cleaning god, as far as we knew… Something else, maybe?

"I promise," Silena chided gently. She had that way of doing that—instilling certainty where there was none. "As long as you take her to the wedding, I won't use my charmspeak anymore."

"You promise," I asked pointedly. She nodded. "Fine. It's only a week away anyways. I'll see you around."

Silena said nothing, instead cleaning up the half-empty coffee mugs we left behind. My mind flashed back to several years ago, the first time I'd seen her do something remotely Aphrodite-an. She had been munching on a box of chocolates that tasted like cardboard, but there was so much beauty at such a heartbreaking scene. At least her father had tried.

"I'd better go make sure she's feeling well," I muttered, resigned.

The trip back to the apartment was quiet. Since I'd met Hermione, Annabeth's voice had been quiet. It wasn't like Hermione replaced her; never. Hermione filled a different hole. The chasm Annabeth had left… That was impossible to mend.

I could try, but it seemed futile. Annabeth was one of a kind.

I knocked on Hermione's door hesitantly, feeling comfort at the presence of the pen in my pocket. If not for its magical properties, I probably would have lost it by now. Five times, at least. She opened the door on the third knock, her eyes wide with surprise at the sight of me.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, clearly out of her daze. My relief was internal, but abundant all the same.

"I was wondering if you were busy tomorrow," I said quickly, the words spilling out of my mouth before I could think. Why would I say that? Gods. If possible, her eyebrows rose even further.

"I have work," she murmured stiffly. I felt my face fall. "But, you could stop by if you'd like."

"Where do you work?" I asked, maybe a bit too hopefully.

"A bookstore near here," she said. "Cute little place. I've got strange blokes popping up all the time. Just yesterday I met twins hell bent on picking up book son Greek mythology." I almost smiled at the British slang.

I froze. "Greek mythology?" I repeated cautiously. She studied my look warily.

"Yes," she said. "I don't know much about it, but then they were muttering about me behind my back, too."

"What'd they say?" I asked. I had a good mind who the twins were.

"Something about a girl called Thalia," Hermione mused. "Anyways, was there anything else you wanted to tell me?"

"Nothing," I said quickly. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Tomorrow," she echoed.

Without pausing, I went back down, checking my wallet for money. Fortunately, I had enough to take a cab back home—Camp Half Blood. The taxi driver seemed confused about my choice of destination. I waved it off, promising an extra ten dollars to get me there in under fifteen minutes.

Once I paid the man, I watched the taxi leave before turning to the camp. From where I stood, I could see Festus guard the tree soundly. If I strained my ears, I could hear the chatter of demigods littering the basketball court. With a determined sigh, I took off up the hill.

I knew they were crazy, but what did the Stoll brothers think they were doing? 


	9. New Rome

A/N: Jesus this story sucks, but thanks for reading anyways! I do have an endgame in mind, it's getting there. Also I'm terrible with poetry so don't come for me

Percy's P.O.V.:

My feet were loud against the dirt path leading to the Big House. I recognized all the cabins-so many of them. It hurt my ribs, remembering Annabeth had a personal hand in designing them. Chiron didn't look surprised to see me when I thundered in the house. He was in his wheelchair by the fireplace, staring at his hands as if in sorrow.

"Where are the Stoll brothers?" I demanded. Chiron said nothing at first. Instead, he gestured to a seat in front of him. Chiron was still my mentor, after all these years. More a father than anything, actually. I obliged, slipping into the seat across the table.

"Thalia visited camp yesterday," Chiron said gravely. It was strange how he kept that ominous for eleven years now. "In fact, all of them did."

"The huntresses?"

"Yes," he said. "Thalia had been... investigating Annabeth's death. Recently, she's found something she thought might interest you." The way he was talking, you'd think I had a son. Haha.

"What is it?" I asked. My throat felt dry all of a sudden.

"She had a half-sister. Not at camp. Apparently, she'd taken it upon herself to find this sister and bring her to camp. She's about as old as you, see. Doesn't know a thing about our world."

"Why would this interest me?" I asked thickly. Chiron sighed.

"I know you are in pain," Chiron said, studying my face intently. "But this was something Annabeth wanted done. Have you come across any relatives of hers lately?"

I squirmed in my seat, recounting the past few years. I stopped going to camp a long time ago. At first, I thought I wanted to live in New Rome. Be happy with Annabeth. When she died, I didn't want anything to do with anymore mythology. Heroes fade. Why should I be any different? The last I heard, Jason was running this camp well enough, with the help of Nico. At New Rome, Reyna had personally improved... well, everything. In fact, Silena told me both sides of our family were allowed to attend her ceremony.

"No," I said finally. "Do you know where Thalia is right now?"

"Olympus, perhaps. This sister of Annabeth's was peculiar. When Thalia confided in Rachel about the girl, Rachel had spit out a prophecy. I can't remember it too well now. Something about joining two worlds together," Chiron said. I scanned his face. It was rare for the centaur to forget anything, no matter how small it was.

I bid him goodbye, looking for Rachel. Right now, the Stolls were the least of my problems. The nine of us-Annabeth, Jason, Piper, Frank, Hazel, Leo, Nico, Reyna and I-we had joined two worlds together already. Was there another to join? What was next? Egyptian? Norse? Celtic?

Rachel was in her cave, listening to horribly loud music. Even in her mid twenties, she wore paint-splattered jeans, but her frizzy hair had been toned down into sleek curls. "Percy! You're here!"

"Hey Rachel," I said, giving her a quick hug. "I was wondering if you could help me with something." As soon as the words left his mouth, Rachel's eyes rolled back.

a girl shall be found well past her youth unite two worlds a betrayal uncouth should she die by celebrations day one world will shake the other, fall to prey

Rachel had little clue of what the prophecy was talking about. Yet, she had a feeling the girl was important. How could an entire world shake? It bugged me. A lot.

"Do you know where Thalia's been the past few days?" I asked. She nodded, to my relief.

"Didn't Chiron tell you? They've decided to visit New Rome. Thalia and Reyna are getting pretty friendly," she said casually. I wrinkled my nose, but thanked her anyways. Fortunately, she said nothing about Annabeth. I had to remember to visit her again soon; I missed her company, no matter how annoying.

I found the Stoll brothers stealing from the camp store. When they saw me, their smiles faltered. "I need you guys to take me somewhere," I said, ignoring the stash of candy shoved in their pockets.

"Sure," Travis said uneasily. "Where do you want to go?"

"New Rome," I said bravely. "I need to see Thalia."

The twins exchanged glances. The trip was prolonged by old rules: campers had to get permission to leave, but once Chiron saw my face, it was all he needed. I summoned Blackjack and his friends to take us to New Rome. I'd missed my old friend, and from the neighs I deciphered, he missed me too. By the time we got to New Rome, it was six in the evening. Reyna and Frank greeted me happily. New Rome, of course, was as beautiful as it had been when I first came so many years ago.

Reyna brought the twins and I to Thalia, who was playing with Aurum and Argentum happily. Phoebe was watching relaxed, as if this were already a part of their daily routine. It was strange to see Thalia, still in her 15 year old body.

"Percy! What are you doing here?" Thalia asked, standing up to hug Percy warmly. "And you brought... The twins. Great. Did you need something?"

"Information," I said. "About Annabeth's half-sister."

Thalia gestured for us to sit, taking her own seat beside Reyna. "I spoke to Artemis a few days ago about the prophecy. I'm sure she knows a lot more than she's telling me. What she has told me, though, was that Athena knew about this demigod long before we did. All the gods did. She was special, see. When she was born, Hecate had a favor to give Athena. Instead of actually giving her something, she blessed the child. Kind of like Artemis to us, Hecate blessed the girl."

"So what's that mean?"

"She'll have a glow," Thalia said. "And she'll be a witch."

Beside me, Travis and Conner shifted uneasily, sneaking glances at each other. I turned to them, curiosity apparent in my eyes. "Something to say?"

It was Connor who spoke. He sounded guilty. "I don't know about any witch," he said. "But we found a girl with a glow a few weeks ago. It was purple. Does that sound right?"

I furrowed my eyebrows, turning to Thalia confusedly. She only nodded. Beside her, Reyna crossed her legs, as if the news agitated her. I wondered where Octavian was. I hoped dead. "Where'd you find her?" Thalia asked, shooting Phoebe a dangerous look. Connor gulped.

"A book store in Queens. Cute little place, she was the only one working. And she was British," Travis said, his eye twitching slightly. My jaw slacked, my mind jumping to Hermione. Could it be? Reyna, who had been watching silently, had noticed my change in behavior.

"You know who she is," Reyna accused. I nodded, my eyes flickering briefly to her metal dogs.

"She's my erm, date," I said thickly, swallowing the lump in my throat. The low whistle Thalia let out a second later seemed to ring at me, squeezing my insides. Fuck.

Hermione's POV:

Work was slow, as always. Few people filed in and out, she was fortunate rent was so low in this area. Her stomach did flips at the thought of Percy coming over to visit her that day, and she had a hard time arranging the books. She thought back to the twins that had stopped by the other day. She'd never seen such strange people around. Perhaps they were wizards...

"Hey Hermione!" Percy greeted. Hermione turned around, a grin making its way onto her face. Though she was pleased to see Percy, she wasn't at all celebrating at the fact that he had a girl with him.

Hermione eyed the girl carefully. She had short hair and a terrifyingly gothic way of dressing. A silver headpiece rest around her forehead, a direct contrast to the dark hair and shadowed eyes. The girl, too, was studying Hermione, with her head cocked to the side and a smirk on her lips. Before Hermione could say anything, the girl turned to Percy.

"This is the girl who's supposed to end a world if she dies?" she said, almost bored. "I expected more." Hermione ignored her confusion at the girls words.

"Who's this?" Hermione demanded. Percy opened his mouth, as if to speak, but Thalia beat him to it. She had a knack for speaking when not asked.

"The girl who's about to kidnap you," Thalia said evenly. "Close your eyes, princess." Without another warning, Thalia's hand curled into a fist, shooting towards Hermione's face. Hermione had just enough time to close her eyes and yelp when she felt a crushing force against her cheekbone, and the world went dark.

The kidnap wasn't anything like Hermione saw in the movies. She did fade in and out of conciousness, but her brain hurt too much to decipher any words. The voices around her were raised, and she craned her neck to see Percy and the girl who punched her arguing in the front seat. They were in a van.

"Percy?" Hermione croaked. Her mind jumped to her wand, but the strain of thinking only paralysed her. She guessed she had to wait this out, then.

When Hermione finally woke, she was on a soft bed in what looked like an infirmary. A glass of golden liquid was sat on a desk beside her, as was what looked like lemon squares. Hermione sat up, rubbing her head painfully. She pulled the wand out her pocket, wondering what kind of criminals didn't search their victims. She muttered a pain-numbing spell, sighing in relief when it worked.

"Guess you are a witch," a voice said. A girl stepped forward, almost as if from the dark. "I didn't mean to startle you. My name is Reyna. I'm in charge around here. I heard about your... capture. I'm sorry about Thalia, she can be the aggressor." A small smile played on the girls lips. Hermione took a good look at her. She had dark brown hair braided down to just below her chest, and her eyes held a quiet storm in them. It was obvious this girl wasn't someone to mess with.

Despite herself, Hermione couldn't resist.

"Protego!" she yelled. A clear wall flew up between them. A small bubble of relief appeared in Hermione's chest, as if seeing her magic projected outwards had calmed her somewhat.

"That's not necessary," Reyna said shortly. "Not to mention, your magic has little effect unless you can hit your target."

"How would you know anything about my magic?" Hermione asked, lowering her hand slightly. Reyna shrugged, her expression still calm.

"I've got friends," she said.

Just then, Percy walked in the room. His eyes flashed to Hermione, a question on his tongue. She lowered the shield and yelled, "Petrificus Totalus," and Percy fell face first into the floor. Reyna smiled now, a real smile.

"You know, Hermione," she said, stepping around Percy and extending an arm towards the brunette. "I think we'll make fine friends."

Percy's POV:

The orb of light that flew towards me sent a jolt of electricity down my spine, successfully disabling me. I felt myself fall, face first onto the floor. I could still move my face, which was still annoying, given that my lips just barely brushed the floor. I heard Reyna say something about friends, and I nearly complained.

"Get me up!" I said. "Hermione, we need to talk."

"Talk?" she asked. I felt careful, hesitant hands pull me up. It was Reyna, who still had her eyes on Hermione. My eyes found the wooden stick in her hand. If I could, I probably would have tilted my head in confusion.

"Why are you holding a twig?"

"It's her wand," Reyna interrupted. "Before I came here, Circe told me some of them have objects they channel their power through."

"Who's Circe?" Hermione demanded. The Circe? The sorceress?

"Is this permanent?" I asked, slightly irritated. "Come on, Hermione. I'm sorry Thalia knocked your cheek."

"Can someone please explain where I am?" Hermione demanded instead. Her hands roamed her pockets, and she frowned. "Where did you put my phone?"

"I'd rather you not use it," another voice said. It belonged to Thalia, who joined Reyna's side. "Up and at 'em, princess."

"You," Hermione said, launching another bolt of light at Thalia, who sidestepped easily. In one swift, almost impossible movement, her arrow was notched, ready to shoot Hermione right between the eyes. I hoped she didn't.

"Calm down," Reyna chided, putting a comforting hand on Thalia's arm. Thalia lowered her bow.

"You bloody kidnapped me!" Hermione said. I raised my eyebrows, surprised at her language.

"Really, we did you a favour," Thalia grumbled. She looked down to where I was frozen. "What's wrong with you, Jackson?"

"Enervate," Hermione murmured. I felt a tingling sensation throughout my body, as if ice were melting from my skin. I took a step forward gratefully.

"Hey, I'm sorry Thalia kidnapped you," I said sincerely. "But this is important."

Reyna stepped in, putting a warning hand on my shoulder. When she spoke, her voice was firm, leaving no room for argument. Even Hermione didn't look eager to fight her. "You will rest for a while more. We will show you around New Rome, and then we will discuss other matters when Frank is done with you."

Reyna turned to me then, whispering in my ear, "Show her around with Frank. Don't let him show off too much." She turned on her heel and strode out the room, Thalia quick to follow her. Frank came a few minutes later, several inches taller than I was now. Asshole. He greeted Hermione cheerily, before extending an arm to welcome her to the first sight that met us: the bathhouses.

Frankly (no pun intended), the tour was grand. Frank pulled out all the stops to show my date where everything was. Which was completely unnecessary. "So," he asked, once we made it back to the infirmary. "Who's your parent?"

"Dentists," Hermione said uneasily. "Why?" Frank shot me an odd look, which I ignored.

"Hermione," I said slowly. "I'm sorry, but are you sure you aren't adopted? Your parent is Athena, the goddess of wisdom. We don't know how you stayed alive so long living who you are, but it's our job to keep you safe now."

"Alive?" Hermione repeated. "I'm perfectly capable of dueling, thank you very much. And adopted? That's ridiculous. My parents and I have pictures of when I was in the hospital on my birth date."

"You haven't told her about your Greek Mist?" Frank asked curiously. I love you, Frank, but you ask too many questions.

"I was getting to that-"

"Sure."

"Frank, go find Hazel. And send Reyna over," I said. He arched an eyebrow at me. I'd forgotten he was praetor. "Please?"

"Why was I kidnapped?" Hermione asked. Frank was making his way back to the bathhouses where Reyna probably was, grumbling under his breath. "And why were there so many ghosts around? They're not nearly as nice as Nearly Headless Nick."

"Those weren't ghosts," I said. "Listen to me, Hermione. Your life is in danger." She pursed her lips.

"That's not new."

"Oh."

An awkward pause. I realized that, with all that was going on, I'd never stopped to remember she had taken care of herself for quite a while. Who knows what adventures she's had with her magic and wisdom? Maybe not as amazing as beating Kronos and Gaea, but it's got to be exciting too, right? Just how much did I not know about Hermione Granger? 


	10. Familiar (and Not) Faces

Hermione's POV:

New Rome was beautiful. Well, mostly. Her tour was interrupted by several fauns (that was what Frank called them) that tugged at her legs, begging for money. Percy told her to ignore them, that satyrs were much better. At that, Frank had rolled his eyes, but gave her a friendly smile.

"So how'd you survive for so long?" Percy asked, once they were all back at the infirmary. Frank had left, and Reyna and Thalia had taken his place. Thalia had her arms crossed over her chest, eyeing Hermione carefully. Reyna, on the other hand, looked completely prepared to trust her, for reasons Hermione couldn't understand.

"I went to a boarding school," Hermione said slowly. Was she allowed to tell these people about Hogwarts? What would the Ministry do to people like her?

"For people like us?" Thalia interrupted sharply. "I've been around the globe thrice and not once have I met demigods in boarding schools."

"We weren't demigods," Hermione argued. "We were wizards."

"A whole school?" Percy asked, his eyebrows furrowing. Hermione nodded, a lump caught in her throat at the sight of Percy's anxiety. In the short week they had met, he had never been anything more than caring. Concern for her safety wasn't familiar.

"Hecate's been busy," Thalia muttered, whispering lowly. Reyna shot her a look, stepping forward to place a hand on Hermione's shoulder. Apparently, she could sense discomfort.

"What do you want from me?" Hermione asked, interrupting Reyna as she spoke. Judging by the way Thalia's eyes flashed, it didn't happen very often.

"We're protecting you," Reyna said firmly. "Let us."

"I don't need your bloody protection." Hermione was insistent. "I've already proven I can take care of myself."

"You don't have a choice," Thalia said. "Tell her, Jackson."

Percy swallowed, but nodded. Hermione's lips thinned as she realized she really was being kidnapped. "It's only until Silena's wedding." He sounded apologetic.

"Silena's getting married?" Thalia asked, incredulous. "How come I wasn't invited?"

"Probably 'cause you'd terrorize Beckendorf before they could get to the altar," Percy said. Hermione tried her best to mask her confusion, which she had always been poor at. Thalia shrugged coolly, turning her back as if to leave. Before she did, she addressed Hermione. "Damn right I would." Hermione couldn't help feel threatened.

"What's her problem?" she demanded.

"Finally ran out of arrows, I'd guess," Percy joked, scratching his head distractedly. "Just listen to us. I think you'll be pleased at what you find. I was. Sort of. Whatever happens, though, please know I do care about you."

"That's reassuring."

"A lot of people think we're crazy at first," Percy rambled. "So did I. It took me an entire battle with a Titan to convince myself none of it was a dream, in fact-,"

Without another word, Hermione sunk onto the bed, folding her hands on her lip. Reyna was the one who decided to explain everything, to Hermione's pleasure. Reyna was completely patient throughout Hermione's emotional breakdown, where Percy hovered over her like a father.

Nevertheless, Hermione was completely ready to believe in Greek myth. She may be logical, but she's seen enough of New Rome and graecus to know some things were true. "Bloody hell," she whispered softly.

"Are you okay?" Percy asked. "Because there's more."

"More?" Hermione shoved her wand back into her boot, rubbing her forehead tiredly.

"Well... You're part of this prophecy that kind of says you'll end a world or something," Percy said, fidgeting nervously. Hermione felt her jaw drop, right as a familiar face walked in: Silena.

Silena, on any other occasion, was a sight for sore eyes. Here in New Rome, the demigods tolerated her for their kinship with the Greeks—sure, they stared, perhaps a few seconds longer than they should, but there was never any potential with her. Hermione suspected the ring on her fourth finger also did the trick.

Today, her hair was braided, much more intricately than Reyna's was. Her dress pooled at her feet, but it seemed only because she had purchased the wrong size over anything. The look on her face was amused, but Hermione thought she could see the undercurrent of tension, just below the surface.

"Silena," Reyna greeted, nodding stiffly. Reyna had loosened up considerably since her time with Nico. Nico, being the little brother he was, brought out smiles in Reyna that even Thalia couldn't. It was't a bond Percy had ever expected they would form. It seemed the carefreeness didn't extend to everyone.

"I'm sorry I came so out of the blue," Silena apologized half-heartedly. "But I think I've got good reason to be."

Hermione blinked. Camp Half-Blood was the Greek camp, right? She'd understood as much, based off Reyna's debrief. Percy seemed surprised at her arrival, his eyebrows high above his eyes. His nose even twitched as she spoke. Thalia, on the other hand, merely shifted from leg to leg, as if unexpected appearances were her usual run-of-the-mill day.

Hermione opened her mouth to greet her, to say hello, to say something, but Percy beat her to it. His voice was low, but… aggressive. "What are you doing here?"

"I heard about the prophecy," Silena said, shrugging. "Thought I could help."

Thalia snorted. Hermione could almost feel the anger coming off of her, and she wondered why it existed. Silena had always been welcoming to her, in the short time they knew each other. Still, Thalia's voice was cold. "You knew, didn't you? That the Brit was the girl in the prophecy."

"It's hard to be sure of anything," Silena said truthfully. "But I had a good idea."

"Swell," Hermione breathed. All eyes turned to her, and she felt herself curl deeper into herself. Just when she thought she was done with all of this… "Let me see the orb."

Like a bell had been rung, everyone's face shifted to confusion. "What orb?" Percy finally asked, stepping around Thalia to stand beside her. It was a small gesture, but it was deeply appreciated. Now more than ever, Percy comforted her.

"You said there was a prophecy," she said slowly. Her own eyebrow raised. "You took it from the Ministry, didn't you?"

"What Ministry?" Reyna asked, clearly interested. Hermione felt herself redden, shaking her head quickly. Never mind.

Percy sighed, fishing a grubby piece of paper from his pocket. It was creased in several different places, wrinkled at the edges. Still, when he passed it over, Hermione took it as if it were glass. She read the prophecy over, furrowing her eyebrows as she did. A world? Dying? It seemed preposterous, to her. Especially if it prophecy spoke of the Wizarding world.

Of course, Harry had mentioned magic going out of control…

"What if I don't believe in this?" Hermione asked defiantly. She had never been one to bend to what others think is her future. At Hogwarts, she had spent a majority of her time studying, taking more classes than she should have, pulling out all the stops to ensure she could have any career she wanted once she was out. She hadn't defined herself with the horrid 'Mudblood' title more than once, because she was sure she could pave her own way. "I determine my future, not some piece of paper."

"I should be offended," a new voice said, poking her head in. It was Rachel Dare. "You must be Hermione, I've dreamt about you." At Hermione's bewildered look, Rachel shook her head. "No-I ah, I'm a seer. Rachel. Dare; Rachel Dare, Oracle of Delphi and all that. Ah, you must be overwhelmed."

"I think I'm handling this much better than I'm supposed to," Hermione muttered, averting her gaze from the girl. Percy knew what she was thinking: how could this five foot three girl with poofy red curls and painted jeans ever be a seer? It was more than that, though. Hermione had met seers. They were bug-eyed, mad, mumbling incoherently under their breaths at every new person they meet. Rachel was… sane.

"You don't think I'm a seer," Rachel said, her mouth twisting as she cocked her head. Just then, Frank poked his head in, looking around until his eyes seized Reyna.

"Reyna, you're going to want to see this. The graecus—they're attacking!" Without any more confirmation, Reyna shouldered her weapon and strode quickly out, Thalia right on her heels. Percy, though he did not realize it, had tensed, his body shifting between Hermione and the door.

Hermione jerked up. "I need to go help." Her voice was determined. She didn't know what good magic was against the undead, but she had to try. Percy, on the other hand, had different ideas.

"NO—no, you get Rachel and Silena to safety. Go to the houses, find Hazel Levesque. She'll protect you. Don't let anything happen to Rachel!" he shouted behind him as he pulled out a pen from his pocket.

Rachel's face was brave, but fear shone in her eyes. "Hermione, we have to go."

Silena grabbed her hand, pulling her and Rachel along like they weighed nothing. "I know where Hazel is! Let's go!"

Hermione had no time to ask how Silena knew where she could find Hazel Levesque, but the instant they left the tent, it was clear she wouldn't have time to ask. All around them, young teenagers' swords clashed with ghosts. Hermione had seen graecus—they were scholars. These ones, with death in their eyes and teeth like fangs… What had happened to them?

"GO!" Percy's voice jarred her to her senses, and Hermione ran after Silena, whose dress was curled into her fist as she ran eastwards.

Occasionally, Hermione would shoot hexes at the graecus, but her magic passed through them like they didn't exist. Once a particularly nasty jelly leg jinx caught a camper instead of a graecus, she cursed under her breath and shoved her wand back in her boot.

She was useless.

A/N: Okay my bad, not graecus, I meant lemures. Got the two mixed up. Thanks for reading tho 


	11. Make Up My Mind

A/N: Chapter 10 was already the beginning of the continuation. Thanks so much for reading. Also idk why but FFN is saying I got more reviews but I can't see them so if anyone knows why that happened then it would be gr8ly appreciated. Also I may or may not be confusing all my Roman creatures so please just pretend everything is superfluous and amazing.

Hazel carried a golden Spatha when Hermione found her. She was decked out in full Roman armor, and her eyes flashed dangerously when she saw the three of them. "Stop the-," she stood up straighter. "Rachel? Is that you?"

Rachel wasted no time, going around the room closing the windows and doors. "Yes, it is I, Oracle of Delphi, hater of Octavian, amazing redheaded painter, whatever," she said all of this rushed, as if Hazel was prone to interrupting her. "Quick introductions, this is Hermione Granger," she looked to Hermione for confirmation, and the Brit nodded. "She's the next big prophecy winner. This is Silena, she-,"

"Heads the Aphrodite cabin when Piper isn't around," Hazel finished. Hermione swiveled her head around at the mention of a new name, but shook her head. She could barely remember who Nico was supposed to be. "We've met."

"Hazel Levesque," Silena nodded grimly. Her eyes softened. "Where's Piper?"

"Still at Camp Half-Blood with Jason," Hazel said, all business. Hermione blocked out her hearing—there was no need to get even more confused. Hazel didn't seem to notice. "Is Frank out there?"

"Yeah. Percy and Thalia, too. Percy told us to stay here with you," Rachel explained. "The lemures are attacking."

"I know," Hazel said, her expression stricken. "I can feel them."

Hermione squinted her eyes at this. "You can feel them?"

"Hermione, Hazel is the daughter of Hades."

"Pluto," Hazel corrected.

"Right," Rachel went on, nodding her apologies. She turned back to Hazel. "Do you know why?" Hermione took the time to pace the room, peeking out of windows. She could see teenagers in armor wielding swords, and a few girls on rooftops firing arrow after arrow, but her attention was then focused on Percy, who stood unarmed in the middle of it all.

"What's he doing?" Hermione whispered. She had never feared for Harry's life like she did Percy's at that moment. "Percy."

As if he had heard her, he turned, shaking his head as their eyes met through the glass. His hands rose beside him, and like they called to him, the fountain behind him exploded, water spraying everywhere. It was like watching a water show, Hermione thought, but Percy had full control of where the water went. It seemed to bend to his will.

The water jet towards surrounding lemures, dowsing them all. Several disappeared, several didn't. Still, a single slice from Imperial Gold dissipated them into thin air.

It seemed Hermione wasn't the only one transfixed by Percy. Frank, who had been watching, cried out in pain as a lemure stabbed him straight through his stomach. Like lightning, Hazel bolted out the door, finally shaken from her shock.

"Percy!" she shouted, pointing at where Frank had fallen. Percy cursed, quite audibly, and moved to cover her, but once Hazel was near Frank, it didn't matter.

Hermione pulled Rachel towards her, pointing furiously at where Hazel held her sword. "Can she do that?"

With the most anguished scream, she stabbed her sword into the ground, and where it's tip met the dirt, cracks appeared, growing in size as it made its way towards the house where Hermione was hidden. The ground shifted, separating down the middle into a gaping, endless hole. Most of the lemures fell in, shrieking terribly as they went down. The ones that didn't disintegrated, leaving the rest of the demigods open-mouthed.

"Great," Rachel huffed from beside Hermione. "Now we've got a direct portal to Hell, right in the middle of New Rome."

Never had the desire to pass out been so strong in Hermione.

Frank was in the infirmary with Hazel, once everything was quieted. Reyna was speaking in low voices with Thalia, but from where Hermione sat it was obvious they were discussing strategy. Percy was beside her, pen in hand as he offered only small smiles to soothe her.

Finally, Reyna walked towards them. "They're gone. Nico will be by later to try to patch up that hole in the ground the best he can. Frank will make a full recovery, but it'll take a while, and Hazel is spent."

"Where were you?" Thalia snapped at Hermione. "Running away?"

"Yes, like I told her to," Percy interjected. "No, don't look at me like that. If she's the one in the prophecy, she needs to stay alive."

"Right," Thalia snarled. "It's only Reyna's mess to clean up afterwards." Reyna put a hand on her arm, but she shook it off, storming out as she called for Phoebe. Reyna didn't look fazed. In fact, Hermione noticed, she never did. It had always been the look of steadiness in Reyna, nothing less or more. If only she had such a resolve.

"She's right, I shouldn't have hidden," Hermione murmured. Percy was quick to object, but Reyna shushed him with a look.

"The lemures were after you, Hermione," Reyna said gently. "They asked for you by name. Which means this prophecy is much bigger than I thought. Do you know who controls lemures? At least, which god is tied heavily to them?"

"I would guess Hades, I mean Pluto."

"It's Hecate," Reyna said simply. "The same goddess who gave you your magic." Reyna sheathed her sword. "Why would she be after you?"

"I don't know. Are you sure Hazel is fine?" Hermione was only asking to divert their attention away from her, but she found herself being sincere.

"She will be," Percy nodded. "Once she wakes up she'll be fully rested and ready to go."

Reyna cracked a smile. "New Rome is on full alert. We've increased our defense tenfold while you're here. I don't mean to be rude, but is there a chance you have somewhere safe to be?"

"She can come to Camp Half-Blood," Percy said, shrugging when Hermione exhaled. "No, Camp Half-Blood is a lot more closely guarded by our gods than here. We've got Mr. D right in the Big House, after all."

"I just don't understand what the endgame here is," Hermione sighed. "The wedding is in five days now. I'm returning to England after-,"

"You're still going back?" Percy said sharply. "After all of this?"

"It's where my home is," Hermione said helplessly. "So what? I survive for five days, then it's over, right? Both worlds live on happily?"

"Prophecies are tricky," Reyna said, pursing her lips. "Only time will tell."  
Hermione knew Reyna only said so for Percy's sake, but the boy in question wouldn't let up. "Hermione, I know you!" he said. "You belong here."

"What do you know about me?" Hermione snapped. "It's not your choice where I go. I make my own destiny."

"I know you're smart, like Athena's children. I know you've got magic because you're blessed by Hecate. I know you probably have ADHD and dyslexia, too-,"

"How did you know that?" Hermione whispered. She hadn't told anyone. All her life she'd done everything extra well to compensate for the things her brain can't do. It was hard, but she was determined, and this wasn't fair, that Percy could tell just like that.

"All demigods are," Percy finally explained. "You're a demigod. You belong here. With us." Hermione could hear his echo: with him. She couldn't do that. Not so soon after she's left Ron. Not like that.

"She'll stay at Camp Half-Blood until the wedding," Reyna said firmly. Percy could tell there was no arguing now, eyeing the way Reyna's jaw was clenched. "If she still wants to by then, she'll return home to England with an escort that New Rome will personally provide, and we will make sure she is safe there. Demigod or not, this is her life, Perseus."

Percy bowed his head, much like a child would bow his head in shame. Hermione looked at Reyna gratefully. "So," Hermione laughed nervously. "Son of Poseidon, huh?"

When Percy smiled back, it was distractedly, as if she were already gone. 


	12. NOTE

Right, so ffn is still a bit weird idk if it's just because of where I am or if it's for everyone, but I can't seem to delete the chapters after this one. I also can't read any of your reviews unless I get the e-mail and so far it's been very useful. Thanks if you favourited or followed, it means a lot more than it should. HaywireEagle: If you ever drop by again. Thanks for the criticism! Greatly appreciated, no sarcasm, but I'd just like to clear out my bruised ego by saying I am like, barely sixteen and I wrote a large portion of this (nine and a half out of ten chapters) over a year and a half ago. I have similar opinions about my older work and it does give me room for major improvement so although six reviews in definitely not overkill, thank you for your input. (Also have you not heard of blue fanta? And also there was no sex? And no netflix? Just a movie?) If there any more clarifications to be made, I'd be happy to make them. This should be set after Blood of Olympus, except that I chose not to be entirely canon-compliant, so Silena and Beckendorf are alive and Silena had not betrayed Camp Half-Blood. Thanks for reading! 


	13. Percy Visits New Rome

Author's Note: I really appreciate the support. All of it. Trying to update sooner, just got my laptop fixed. And this entire story is set after Blood of Olympus, though I changed some stuff around to make it apart of the story. Rachel has the Spirit of Delphi. Woo :D

Please don't come for me about the prophecy, I'm not a damn poet.

Percy's P.O.V.:

My feet were loud against the dirt path leading to the Big House. I recognized all the cabins-so many of them. It hurt my ribs, remembering Annabeth had a personal hand in designing them. Chiron didn't look surprised to see me when I thundered in the house. He was in his wheelchair, staring at his hands as if in sorrow.

"Where are the Stoll brothers?" I asked. Chiron said nothing at first. Instead, he gestured to a seat in front of him. I obliged, slipping into the seat across the table.

"Thalia visited camp yesterday," Chiron said gravely. "In fact, all of them did."

"The huntresses?"

"Yes," he said. "Thalia had been... investigating Annabeth's death. Recently, she's found something she thought might interest you."

"What is it?" I asked. My throat felt dry all of a sudden.

"She had a half-sister. Not at camp. Apparently, she'd taken it upon herself to find this sister and bring her to camp. She's about as old as you, see. Doesn't know a thing about our world."

"Why would this interest me?"

"I know you are in pain," Chiron said, studying my face intently. "But this was something Annabeth wanted done. Have you come across any relatives of hers lately?"

I squirmed in my seat, recounting the past few years. I stopped going to camp a long time ago. At first, I thought I wanted to live in New Rome. Be happy with Annabeth. When she died, I didn't want anything to do with anymore mythology. Heroes fade. Why should I be any different? The last I heard, Jason was running this camp well enough, with the help of Nico. At New Rome, Reyna had personally improved... well, everything. In fact, Silena told me both sides of our family were allowed to attend her ceremony.

"No," I said finally. "Do you know where Thalia is right now?"

"Olympus. This sister of Annabeth's was peculiar. When Thalia confided in Rachel about the girl, Rachel had spit out a prophecy. I can't remember it too well now. Something about joining two worlds together," Chiron said. I scanned his face. It was rare for the centaur to forget anything, no matter how small it was.

I bid my goodbye, looking for Rachel. Right now, the Stolls were the least of my problems. The nine of us-Annabeth, Jason, Piper, Frank, Hazel, Leo, Nico, Reyna and I-we had joined two worlds together already. Was there another to join? What was next? Egyptian? Norse? Celtic?

Rachel was in her cave, listening to horribly loud music. Even in her mid twenties, she wore paint-splattered jeans, but her frizzy hair had been toned down into sleek curls. "Percy! You're here!"

"Hey Rachel," I said, giving her a quick hug. "I was wondering if you could help me with something."

_a girl shall be found_

_well past her youth_

_unite two worlds_

_a betrayal uncouth_

_should she die by celebrations time_

_one world will fall_

_the other, cease._

Rachel had little clue of what the prophecy was talking about. Yet, she had a feeling the girl was important. How could an entire world fall? Or cease? It bugged me. A lot.

"Do you know where Thalia's been the past few days?" I asked. She nodded, to my relief.

"Didn't Chiron tell you? They've decided to visit New Rome. Thalia and Reyna are getting pretty friendly," she said casually. I wrinkled my nose, but thanked her anyways. Fortunately, she said nothing about Annabeth. I had to remember to visit her again soon; I missed her company, no matter how annoying.

I found the Stoll brothers stealing from the camp store. When they saw me, their smiles faltered. "I need you guys to take me somewhere," i said."

"Sure," Travis said uneasily. "Where do you want to go?"

"New Rome," i said bravely. "I need to see Thalia."

The twins exchanged glances. The trip was prolonged by old rules: campers had to get permission to leave. I summoned Blackjack and his friends to take us to New Rome. I'd missed my old friend. By the time we got to New Rome, it was six in the evening. Reyna and Frank greeted Percy happily. New Rome, of course, was as beautiful as it had been when he first came so many years ago.

Reyna brought him and the twins to Thalia, who was playing with Aurum and Argentum happily. Phoebe was watching relaxed, as if this were already a part of their daily routine. It was strange to see Thalia, still in her 15 year old body.

"Percy! What are you doing here?" Thalia asked, standing up to hug Percy warmly. "And you brought... The twins. Great. Did you need something?"

"Information," I said. "About Annabeth's half-sister."

Thalia gestured for us to sit, taking her own seat beside Reyna. "I spoke to Artemis a few days ago about the prophecy. I'm sure she knows a lot more than she's telling me. What she _has_ told me, though, was that Athena knew about this demigod long before we did. All the gods did. She was special, see. When she was born, Hecate had a favor to give Athena. Instead of actually giving her something, she blessed the child. Kind of like Artemis to us, Hecate blessed the girl."

"So what's that mean?"

"She'll have a glow," Thalia said. "And she'll be a witch."

Beside me, Travis and Conner shifted uneasily, sneaking glances at each other. I turned to them, curiosity apparent in my eyes. "Something to say?"

It was Connor who spoke. He sounded guilty. "i don't know about any witch," he said. "But we found a girl with a glow a few weeks ago. It was purple. Does that sound right?"

I furrowed my eyebrows, turning to Thalia confusedly. She only nodded. Beside her, Reyna crossed her legs, as if the news agitated her. I wondered where Octavian was. I hoped dead. "Where'd you find her?" Thalia asked, shooting Phoebe a dangerous look. Connor gulped.

"A book store in Queens. Cute little place, she was the only one working. And she was British," Travis said, his eye twitching slightly. My jaw slacked, my mind jumping to Hermione. Could it be? Reyna, who had been watching silently, had noticed my change in behavior.

"You know who she is," Reyna accused. I nodded, my eyes flickering briefly to her metal dogs.

"She's my girlfriend," I said thickly, swallowing the lump in my throat. "Fuck me."


	14. First Encounters

**A/N: Hey! I realised I had a few mistakes in the last chapter about third and first person. Unless it really bothers anyone, I'm going to leave it. Feel free to say if it does. And if anyone doesn't ship Thalia and Reyna I am so not sorry because they are two glorious people who deserve each other. **

Hermione's POV:

Work was slow, as always. Few people filed in and out, she was fortunate rent was so low in this area. Her stomach did flips at the thought of Percy coming over to visit her that day, and she had a hard time arranging the books. She thought back to the twins that had stopped by the other day. She'd never seen such strange people around. Perhaps they were wizards...

"Hey Hermione!" Percy greeted. Hermione turned around, a grin making its way onto her face. Though she was pleased to see Percy, she wasn't at all celebrating at the fact that he had a girl with him.

Hermione eyed the girl carefully. She had short hair and a terrifyingly gothic way of dressing. A silver headpiece rest around her forehead, a direct contrast to the dark hair and shadowed eyes. The girl, too, was studying Hermione, with her head cocked to the side and a smirk on her lips. Before Hermione could say anything, the girl turned to Percy.

"This is the girl who's supposed to end a world if she dies?" she said, almost bored. "I expected more." Hermione ignored her confusion at the girls words.

"Who's this?" Hermione demanded. Percy opened his mouth, as if to speak, but Thalia beat him to it. She had a knack for speaking when not asked.

"The girl who's about to kidnap you," Thalia said evenly. "Close your eyes, princess." Without another warning, Thalia's hand curled into a fist, shooting towards Hermione's face. Hermione had just enough time to close her eyes and yelp when she felt a crushing force against her cheekbone, and the world went dark.

The kidnap wasn't anything like Hermione saw in the movies. She did fade in and out of conciousness, but her brain hurt too much to decipher any words. The voices around her were raised, and she craned her neck to see Percy and the girl who punched her arguing in the front seat. They were in a van.

"Percy?" Hermione croaked. Her mind jumped to her wand, but the strain of thinking only paralysed her. She guessed she had to wait this out, then.

When Hermione finally woke, she was on a soft bed in what looked like an infirmary. A glass of golden liquid was sat on a desk beside her, as was what looked like lemon squares. Hermione sat up, rubbing her head painfully. She pulled the wand out her pocket, wondering what kind of criminals didn't search their victims. She muttered a pain-numbing spell, sighing in relief when it worked.

"Guess you are a witch," a voice said. A girl stepped forward, almost as if from the dark. "I didn't mean to startle you. My name is Reyna. I'm... in charge around here. I heard about your... capture. I'm sorry about Thalia, she can be the aggressor." A small smile played on the girls lips. Hermione took a good look at her. She had dark brown hair braided down to just below her chest, and her eyes held a quiet storm in them. It was obvious this girl wasn't someone to mess with.

Despite herself, Hermione couldn't resist.

"Protego!" she yelled. A clear wall flew up between them. A small bubble of relief appeared in Hermione's chest, as if seeing her magic projected outwards had calmed her somewhat.

"That's not necessary," Reyna said shortly. "Not to mention, your magic has little effect unless you can hit your target."

"How would you know anything about my magic?" Hermione asked, lowering her hand slightly. Reyna shrugged, her expression still calm.

"I've got friends," she said.

Just then, Percy walked in the room. His eyes flashed to Hermione, a question on his tongue. She lowered the shield and said softly, "Petrificus Totalus," and Percy fell face first into the floor. Reyna smiled now, a real smile.

"You know, _Hermione_," she said, stepping around Percy and extending an arm towards the brunette. "I think we'll make fine friends."


	15. Chapter 16

Author's Note: You guys make me smile.

Percy's POV:

The orb of light that flew towards me sent a jolt of electricity down my spine, successfully disabling me. I felt myself fall, face first onto the floor. I could still move my face, which was still quiet annoying, given that my lips just barely brushed the floor. I heard Reyna say something about friends, and I nearly complained.

"Get me up!" I said. "Hermione, we need to talk."

"Talk?" she asked. I felt careful, hesitant hands pull me up. It was Reyna, who still had her eyes on Hermione. My eyes found the wooden stick in her hand. If I could, I probably would have tilted my head in confusion.

"Why are you holding a twig?"

"It's her wand," Reyna interrupted. "Before I came here, Circe told me some of them have objects they channel their power through."

"Who's Circe?" Hermione demanded.

"Is this permanent?" I asked, slightly irritated. "Come on, Hermione. I'm sorry Thalia knocked your cheek."

"Can someone please explain where I am?" Hermione asked. Her hands roamed her pockets, and she frowned. "Where did you put my phone?"

"I'd rather you not use it," another voice said. It belonged to Thalia, who joined Reyna's side. "Up and at em, princess."

"_You," _Hermione said, launching another bolt of light at Thalia, who sidestepped easily. Without hesitation, her arrow was notched, ready to shoot Hermione right between the eyes. I hoped she didn't.

"Calm down," Reyna chided, putting a comforting hand on Thalia's arm.

"You bloody kidnapped me!" Hermione said. I raised my eyebrows, surprised at her language.

"Really, we did you a favour," Thalia grumbled. "What's wrong with you, Jackson?"

"_Enervate_," Hermione murmured. I felt a tingling sensation throughout my body, as if ice were melting from my skin. I took a step forward gratefully.

"Hey, I'm sorry Thalia kidnapped you," I said sincerely. "but this is important."

Reyna stepped in, putting a warning hand on my shoulder. When she spoke, her voice was firm, leaving no room for argument. Even Hermione didn't look eager to fight her. "You will rest for a while more. We will show you around New Rome, and then we will discuss other matters when Frank is done with you."

Reyna turned to me then, whispering in my ear, "Show her around with Frank. Don't let him show off too much." She turned on her heel and strode out the room, Thalia quick to follow her. Frank came a few minutes later, several inches taller than I was now. Asshole. He greeted Hermione cheerily, before extending an arm to welcome her to the first sight that met us: the bathhouses.

Frankly (no pun intended), the tour was grand. Frank pulled out all the stops to show _my girlfriend_ where everything was. Which was completely unnecessary. "So," he asked, once we made it back to the infirmary. "Who's your parent?"

"Dentists," Hermione said uneasily. "Why?" Frank shot me an odd look, which I ignored.

"Hermione," I said slowly. "I'm sorry to say, but we think you're adopted. Your parent is Athena, the goddess of wisdom. We don't know how you stayed alive so long, but it's our job to keep you safe now."

"Alive?" Hermione repeated. "I'm perfectly capable of duelling, thank you very much. And adopted? That's ridiculous. My parents and I have pictures of when I was in the hospital on my birth date."

"You haven't told her about your Greek _Mist_?" Frank asked curiously. I love you, Frank, but you ask too many questions.

"I was getting to that-"

"Sure."

"Frank, go find Hazel. And send Reyna over," I said. He arched an eyebrow at me. I'd forgotten he was praetor. "Please?"

"Why was i kidnapped?" Hermione asked. "And why were there so many ghosts around? They're not nearly as nice as Nearly Headless Nick."

"Those weren't ghosts," I said. "Listen to me, Hermione. Your life is in danger." She pursed her lips.

"That's not new."

"Oh."

An awkward pause. I realised that, with all that was going on, I'd never stopped to remember she _had _taken care of herself for quite a while. Who knows what adventures she's had with her magic and wisdom? Maybe not as amazing as beating Kronos and Gaea, but it's got to be exciting too, right? Just how much did I not know about Hermione Granger?


	16. Chapter 15

Author's Note: Made it to 50 followers. Heck yeah. Sorry, it's been test week.

Hermione's POV:

New Rome was beautiful. Well, mostly. Her tour was interrupted by several fauns (that was what Frank called them) that tugged at her legs, begging for money. Percy told her to ignore them, that satyrs were much better. At that, Frank had rolled his eyes, but gave her a friendly smile.

"So how'd you survive for so long?" Percy asked, once they were all back at the infirmary. Frank had left, and Reyna and Thalia had taken his place. Thalia had her arms crossed over her chest, eyeing Hermione carefully. Reyna, on the other hand, looked completely prepared to trust her, for reasons Hermione couldn't understand.

"I went to a boarding school," Hermione said slowly. Was she allowed to tell these people about Hogwarts? What would the Ministry do to people like her?

"For people like us?" Thalia interrupted sharply. "I've been around the globe thrice and not once have I met demigods in boarding schools."

"We weren't demigods," Hermione argued. "We were wizards."

"A whole school?" Percy asked, his eyebrows furrowing. Hermione nodded, a lump caught in her throat at the sight of Percy's anxiety.

"Hecate's been busy," Thalia muttered, whispering lowly. Reyna shot her a look, stepping forward to place a hand on Hermione's shoulder. Apparently, she could sense discomfort.

"What do you want from me?" Hermione asked.

"We're protecting you," Reyna said firmly. "Let us."

"I don't need your bloody protection."

"You don't have a choice," Thalia said. "Tell her, Jackson."

Percy swallowed, but nodded. Hermione's lips thinned when she realised she really was being kidnapped. "It's only until Silena's wedding."

"Silena's getting married?" Thalia asked. "How come I wasn't invited?"

"Probably 'cause you'd terrorise Beckendorf before they could get to the altar," Percy said. Hermione tried her best to mask her confusion, which she had always been poor at. Thalia shrugged coolly, turning her back as if to leave. Before she did, she addressed Hermione. "Damn right I would." Hermione couldn't help feel threatened.

"What's her problem?" she demanded.

"Finally ran out of arrows, i'd guess," Percy said, scratching his head distractedly. "Just listen to us. I think you'll be pleased at what you find. I was. Sort of. Whatever happens, though, please know I do care about you."

"That's reassuring."

"A lot of people think we're crazy, because we're tense." Percy said. "The paradox was clear and terrible: I was tense because people thought I was crazy. Not the other way around."

Without another word, Hermione sunk onto the bed, folding her hands on her lip. Reyna was the one who decided to explain everything, to Hermion's pleasure. She was completely patient throughout Hermione's emotional breakdown.

Nevertheless, Hermione was completely ready to believe in Greek myth. She may be logical, but she's seen enough of New Rome and graecus to know some things were true. "Bloody hell," she whispered softly.

"Are you okay?" Percy asked. "Because there's more."

"More?"

"Well... You're part of this prophecy that kind of says it'll end a world or something," Percy said, fidgeting nervously. Hermione felt her jaw drop, right as a familiar face walked in: Silena.


End file.
